User talk:MangleD
mangleD(T/ ) 22:13, 29 October 2007 (CET) Hi. Lord Belar 22:15, 29 October 2007 (CET) :Hi there mangleD(T/ ) 22:17, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::Hi :p [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • ''t''/ 22:46, 29 October 2007 (CET) :::hai! mangleD(T/ ) 23:16, 29 October 2007 (CET) Userpage error I added pipes (the | things) to your template. While it moved your boxes around, your menu isn't all weird anymore. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 11:25, 3 November 2007 (CET) :thanks! -- mangleD(T/ ) 00:24, 4 November 2007 (CET) AoD sin Depends entirely on your team build and how experienced you are in how gvgs work, as well as understanding of how the AoD sin goes about ganking and how co-ordinated your team is. - Rawrawr 19:21, 4 November 2007 (CET) :ok thanks. i understand very well how it works, since i've used sins for a long time. -- mangleD(T/ ) 19:23, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::I doubt that (no offence) its the use of AoD that requires alot of experience. When to cancel is extremely important, as is the first place you use it. - Rawrawr 19:25, 4 November 2007 (CET) :::Obviously, I'll have stuff to learn :P. -- mangleD(T/ ) 19:32, 4 November 2007 (CET) Beginning GvG I would recommend a more typical balanced build(2 frontliners(either evisc with either shock or rending touch or melandru dervishes), 3 midliners(options include esurge, pblock, or hev dom mesmers, bsurge eles, mind blast eles, cripshot rangers, defensive anthem paras, generally one or two of these should have defensive abilities(for example:cripshot, bsurge, esurge mes, the cripshot can snare warriors, and the bsurge can blind them)), lod infuse monk and rc prot monk(maybe sod instead, haven't obsed enough lately to see if anyone still runs sod), flagger(mo/d zb, rt/a or rt/a WoR, or e/mo SoR) would be better, since they're pretty flexible and they'll help you learn to play well better than an AoD split would, for example. AoD splits are effective, but rolling people with insta-collapses is far from the best way to improve as a player. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 19:29, 4 November 2007 (CET) :Thanks for the big comment! The problem is that I only have Prophecies and Faction, so I have trouble doing builds like blindbots or WoR and others, since nf skills take a great part in the meta. Do you have any suggestions in terms of proph and faction only builds? -- mangleD(T/ ) 19:31, 4 November 2007 (CET) :Get NF+GW:EN... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 19:34, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::I have no money! lolz... *runs away crying* -- mangleD(T/ ) 19:35, 4 November 2007 (CET) ::Esurge or PBlock mesmers don't need NF, I think. ::is one possible bar. Shock axes don't need NF, either. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 19:39, 4 November 2007 (CET) :::True. Thanks alot bud! -- mangleD(T/ ) 19:42, 4 November 2007 (CET) DEviant page thing If that is you hair (the guy on deviant.. tats pro..) and I couldnt help notiving you had 'Reason' and you desktop (screenshot) how does that work?? Himynameisbobbyjoe 20:10, 5 November 2007 (CET) :what? -- mangleD(T/ ) 22:38, 5 November 2007 (CET) ::Yeah sry i just woke up and had a huge hangover.... On your Deviant Page (the link I followed from ure PvX page) there is a pic of a guy with sick hair.. and im all like... thats sick. And my second comment/question is that when I clicked on the picture of your desktop you have there.. I couldnt help but notice you have the program "Reason" and I was wondering if its worth getting for mixing tracks and stuff. Maybe ill wait till the headache fades till i leave comments in future :p Himynameisbobbyjoe 01:31, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::Ah LOL yes this is me with the sick hair, and I don't think you should BUY Reason... if you see what i mean... -- mangleD(T/ ) 23:34, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::::Yes But if I were to say... Find it somewhere? Is it owrth putting on my garbage comp? Himynameisbobbyjoe 01:19, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::::I run it on a P3 800mghz that has trouble with firefox, and I have no problem. you can find reason easily on Bittorrent, but be careful of viruses. -- mangleD(T/ ) 01:50, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Omg, i just re-read your question, and i realised oyu want to MIX tracks. thats not what i do with it, and i have no idea if it's good for it... this is what i do with it: www.myspace.com/aertk -- mangleD(T/ ) 01:51, 8 November 2007 (CET) The dA is pr0 as shit. - Rawrawr 20:28, 7 November 2007 (CET) :You mean the artwork? or the site? -- mangleD(T/ ) 01:50, 8 November 2007 (CET) Pr0 as shit indeed. I do not pretend to know what Rawr's talking about, but I agree. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:39, 20 November 2007 (CET) :lol lol -- mangleD(T/ ) 13:16, 20 November 2007 (CET) GoD Guild Ok, read your request. I tried contacting you ingame but you were non-responsive. Try me later on Harry The Silent. I'll be gone from about 3pm to tomorrow morning (CET). --20pxGuildof 08:07, 24 December 2007 (EST)